Kurt's disorder
by Gleek5227
Summary: What happens when Kurt stops eating?


**Sunday Morning.**

_140.…._

_135.….._

_130.…_

_120..._

_115.….._

Kurt, standing upon a scale, frowned down at the number.

_115._ _Ten pounds to go. _He thought to himself.

He wasn't sure when it had started. Maybe it was when Coach Sylvester had made a comment on his pear hips. Maybe it was when he stood staring in his mirror for hours on end before his dates. Maybe it was when his father had a heart attack. Who know? All he did know was that he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was fat. Or at least that's how he felt.

**Monday Morning**

Kurt walked into the school, feeling very proud of himself. He hadn't ate in the last two days and only drank water, hot tea, of coffee. He walked up to his boyfriend,Blaine's, locker and quickly pecked his cheek before anyone would notice. He stepped back slightly, smiling.

"Hi, love." He said while Blaine turned to look at him.

Blaine had been noticing for awhile the drop in Kurt's weight, but he figured it was just the normal health kick he was on. At least that's what he used to think. He put on a smile and looked at his boyfriend adoringly. Blaine knew Kurt needed help, but he loved him no matter what. He looked around the hallway, making sure no one was watching, and leaned forward, quickly kissing Kurt on the lips.

"Good morning. What are you doing this afternoon? I want to spend some time with you." He told him, knowing that he had Cheerio practice that afternoon.

He had a plan. He'd go and watch Kurt's practice, looking for any signs of weakness, and then talk to him about it afterwards. He wanted Kurt to be okay, but didn't want to force him into telling him. Kurt looked at him curiously and said, "I have practice. You know that."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Mind if I come watch?" ,he asked with a wink, making Kurt blush and nods with a shy smile on his face.

**Monday Afternoon.**

Blaine walked into the gym and took his spot on the bleachers, close behind Coach Sylvester and further from the other cheerleaders boyfriends. From the first time he had watched Kurt practice he'd learned it was best to stick close to Sue. She wasn't judgmental, well, at least about him being gay, and she seemed to like Kurt. So, it wasn't surprising when she came and sat next to Blaine during practice.

"Porcelain's looking thin, isn't he, Frodo?" Sue asked him while staring at her team. "I'm worried about him. He's been slow in his routine and keeps getting dizzy. I don't want to kick him off the team, but I might have to until he gets his health back up."

Blaine glanced over at her, then back to the gym floor to Kurt. He looked fine, but you could see the dizziness in his eyes. "I'm worried about him. I love him and I don't want to lose him." He turned to look at Kurt, eyes full of worry.

Kurt looked up at him then, a false smile on his face.

He felt dizzy and faint. The room was spinning and his feet felt to heavy. _This is good. This is how I'm always suppose to feel. _He thought to himself, turning back to the mat to continue the routine. Only, when he stepped forward he tripped on the mat and feel to his hands and knees. It was then that his collapsed to the mat and his world went black.

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Blaine paced in the waiting room of the hospital. Worried etched on his face. _I should have talked to him sooner. He's to thin. Oh god. I'm horrible. Oh, god. Please be okay ,Kurt. Please. _

His thoughts were interrupted by and tall, bald man in plaid walking in and up to the check in desk.

"Kurt Hummel. He's my son." Blaine heard the man say and walked quickly over to him.

"Mr. Hummel?" He asked, face still full of worry.

Burt looked over, his eyes matching Blaine's. "Blaine, right? You're dating Kurt?" He asked and Blaine quickly nodded.

"I need to talk to you about Kurt." Blaine told him, leading them over to sit in the waiting room. He then proceeded to quickly tell him of how he noticed Kurt was to thin and how he should have done something. How he felt horrible about not saying anything until now.

Burt listened intently , eyes filling with guilt. "How could I not have noticed? He's my son. I just thought it was him being his normal self. I didn't know it was this serious."

It was then that the doctor walked in and told them of Kurt's condition. He told them, that from what they could see, Kurt would go days with out eating and when he did, only eat a little. He told them that it wasn't likely that he would awaken that night and that they should go home.

So they did. Both of them hating themselves and feeling as if they should have noticed. As if it was their fault when truly it wasn't.

They both climbed into their respected bed that night, knowing they wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

**Wednesday Morning**

Blaine, with the help of Mrs. Sylvester, was excused from all classes for the day and planned to spend every minute at the hospital, holding Kurt's hand.

He was surprised though to see the shocking eyes of his boyfriend, open and staring at him.

"Kurt.", Blaine said while quickly walking to the side of his bed and taking his hand, "I'm so, so sorry. I noticed you were getting thin and I should have said something. I'm so, so sorry. I love you."

Kurt smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Blaine. You didn't know. You couldn't have known. I've already had this talk with my dad. I hid it well. No one knew. In fact, only you and Coach noticed I was getting thinner. It's okay." Kurt said, carefully stroking him thumb.

Blaine's eyes looked sad as he leaned over and gently kissed Kurt. "We need to get you help, love. I don't want to lose you.", Blaine said, his eyes full of worry.

"You won't lose me.", Kurt began, "I know I need help. I guess I've know it for awhile. I was just….I didn't like myself. I wanted to change. Change everything I knew and if that meant hurting myself on the way there, well…then I would."

Kurt looked away, not wanting to see the disgust in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's eyes were soft as he reached out to gently tip Kurt's head back to face him. "Why didn't you like what you saw? You're perfect, Kurt. You'll always be perfect, but I want you to be healthy. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. To be able to wake up every morning with your warm body in my arms." He reached down and took Kurt's hand in his, staring into his eyes. "I want to be yours…forever."

Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide and sparkling. He smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Will you help me to get better?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Blaine leaned forward and slowly kissed him, pouring all that he could into it. He pulled back and looked at him, eyes smiling. "I'll always be here to help you. I'll be there every step of the way." He picked Kurt's hand up and placed a kiss to it, completely willing to help the love of his life.


End file.
